Danny Phantom:Revolutionary
by MyReflectionWolf
Summary: Danny has been given a history assignment that he most complete over spring break, yet the unlucky thing for him however is that his assigned partner for the assignment is none other than Dash Baxter, the school's number one bully and golden boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Revolutionary**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Danny Phantom it was created and there for owned by Butch Hartman…have a good day…/b

Summery: Danny has been given a history assignment that he most complete over spring break, yet the unlucky thing for him however is that his assigned partner for the assignment is none other than Dash Baxter, the school's number one bully and golden boy. And just when Danny thinks he can escape from the bully for the week by spending it in North Carolina at his Grandma Fenton's Victorian Estate, Dash's father makes his son join the Fenton's on their family getaway to do the assignment because if he fails it, he's off the foot ball team.

So will these to get along for one week for the sake of school work or will the crack under pressure and destroy each other…or maybe they will uncover some interesting history about their families…

**Chapter one**

_**Intro**_

The lightning flashed outside her small bedroom window as thunder crashed in the air and rattled the windows of the two story Victorian style farm house as she jumped slightly in her chair as she brushed her hair watching as the candle's flame flickered with the shaking of the house from the raging storm outside.

"Daisey!"

A little boy cried as he darted through her opened bed room door as she glanced over to him and gave him a warm smile as he dove into her arms as she set the brush on the small wooden table.

"What is it John? Are you scared of the storm?"

The much older young woman said as her raven colored hair fell over her shoulders as she felt the boy give a harsh nod into her and mumbled something that sounded like a "yes".

"Well don't worry; Big Sister is here so you don't have to worry. So why don't you do on back to bed now?"

"But what about the cannon fire?"

John asked her as he looked up as his older sister with fear shinning in his blue eyes. Daisey gave her little brother a comforting smile as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner in an attempt to calm him.

"Now don't you worry about them red coats and their cannons, anyone whose smart wouldn't dare do battle on a night like this. Now off to bed John."

Daisy assured him as she spun the boy around as she stood from her chair and started to push the boy from her room.

"Okay…"

John muttered as he walked slowly out of the room.

"So no cannons?"

He asked once more as his sister gave him a nod.

"No canons."

She said as her little brother gave her a shy look and quietly padded down the hallway to his bedroom that he shared with his older brother who was already sleeping. Daisey gave out a sigh that was quickly followed by a yawn as she picked up her candle stick and walked out of her own bedroom and down the hall to the room that her two younger brothers's shared. John was the youngest, only seven years old and Mathew was 13 years old and already dreaming about heading off to the war to join in on the fight against the crown of England. Daisey peaked into the bed room and saw John crawl into bed with his older brother, stirring him slightly as he settled back into the bed. Daisey then closed the door and walked further down the hall to an empty bedroom. The bed was made the sheets were clean and tucked neatly under the mattress on all sides except for where the pillows lay at the head of the bed. Daisey leaned against the door frame as a tear slipped down her cheek. It had already been a year since their mother had died from an illness and four since their father went off to join in the war efforts. Even though they received a letter from him every once in a while. It was still hard for her to run the farm and take care of her two younger siblings on her own. But times were hard and she just thanked the good Lord that she and her brother had yet to see a sea of red coats swarm onto their front yard like the so many stories that she had heard from her neighbors. And she hoped that is would say that way, her little brother john was already afraid of the sound of cannon fire and gun shots, she didn't was him to experience the horror of seeing a man blown apart by a cannon ball.

Daisey then slowly shut the door of the empty room and walked back down the dark and empty hall back towards her bed room. It was already late and she would have to get up early in the morning to help the servants make breakfast and to get started on the many daily tasks of running a small farm.

Daisey slipped into her room and shut the door behind her and climbed into bed as she set the candle stick on the bed side table. Once she was comfortable in her sheets, she blew out the flame and settled into a steady sleep, she was sure that she would be awakened by her little brother john at least once in the night but she was used to it now, the boy was easy to scare and his fears had only gotten stronger since mother had died. It was just the way that things were now.

_**Modern Day, Amity Park, Casper High, Three days till spring break**_

"Alright class, I'm giving you an assignment to take with you over the week long break…"

The new history teacher said as he received groans from around the classroom, he also noticed a few of the student's heads hit the desk. But Jack Vessalius didn't really mind, in a way it amused him at how the students hated the idea of home work over spring break or any break for that matter. The emerald eyed young man who appeared to be in his mid twenty's picked up a clip board from his desk and leaned against it as he flipped through the papers attached to it as he slung his long braided hair over his shoulder, hearing it land on the desk behind him with a soft thump as gravity did its ungraceful job on his hair.

"Now I have assigned you partners for this history assignment and what you and your partner must study on."

Jack began as his students looked at him broadly and noticed a few that jumped on the task of taking notes as if it was their duty to or else all hell would break loose.

"Ms. Paulina and Ms. Valerie, you two will be doing an assignment on the Battle of Gettysburg… Mr. Kuan and Mr. Tucker, you will be doing an assignment on General Washington, aka the First President of the United States."

Jack added quickly as he noticed the Asian boy slowly raise his hand as the green eyed African American boy cupped his face in his hands and shook his head as a few chuckles filtered around the classroom. Jack then gave out a sigh as he let the class calm down on its own.

"Mr. Danny and Mr. Dash, you two will be looking into the lives of the everyday people of the revolutionary war. This means that you two will HAVE to work together…"

The green eyed teacher stressed as he saw Danny Fenton jump and straighten up in his seat like a board and Dash Baxter silently pound his fist into his palm threateningly at the other boy sitting a few desks behind him. The tall blond shook his head at this and continued down his list.

"Ms. Samantha-"

"It's Sam!"

A raven haired girl called from her desk as she crossed her arms sending Jack daggers with her purple eyes as the teacher gave her an apologetic look.

"Excuse me, Ms. bSam/b and Ms. Star, will be looking into the assignation Abraham Lincoln-"

Jack was interrupted by the school bell as he glanced up to look at the door in response to its sound. He started to hear the rustling of his students gathering their bags and other belongings as he set his clip board on his desk.

"Now remember to read chapters 3-5 in your texts books tonight because there bwill be/b a pop quiz on it tomorrow!"

Jack called after his students as a few of them scurried out of the classroom in order to leave the school's campus as quickly as humanly possible. Jack then slipped back behind his desk and took a seat in the chair and started to grade last night's homework as the rest of the class filtered out of the cubby sized room, yet however that didn't stop a shadow from hovering over his desk. Jack looked up to see the frail figure of Danny Fenton giving his a worried look.

"May I help you Mr. Fenton?"

Jack asked as Danny gave him a sharp nod.

"Uh…Yeah…could it be possible that I change partners with Kuan?"

Danny asked with a nervous tone to his voice as Jack gave out a tired groan as he leaned back in his chair, hearing the springs in is squeak as he did so.

"And hinder both Kuan's and Dash's grades? I'm sorry Danny but I can't do that."

Jack replied as Danny gave him a glare that the long haired blond shook off quickly due to his weariness.

"Is it because they are foot ball players? If so that's not cool!"

Danny objected as Jack rolled his chair up to his desk with another sigh.

"Yes, and I agree, the foot ball players at this school have way too much power and it influences the student hierarchy…"

Jack started as he examined the surprised look on his student's face as he continued.

"But this was put upon me by not only the foot ball coach but also the principal and Vice Principal…There is nothing that I could have done to begin with Danny so please, it's just one assignment, and one of the more easiest in the class. I'm sure that you and Mr. Baxter can manage."

Jack told him.

"Yeah…but one problem…"

Danny said as he as he emphasized the number one with his index finger.

"And what would that be?"

Jack asked unamused as he put most of his weight on his fore arms that now rested on his desk.

"I'm going to North Carolina this Spring Break…."

"Your older sister made me well aware of that earlier this week Danny…"

Jack told him bluntly as Danny blinked at him.

"Now have a nice rest of your day Mr. Fenton, and remember, read chapters 3-5, there is a pop quiz of it tomorrow."

Jack told the raven haired boy with blue eyes as he pushed the teen out of the empty classroom with his words , he had papers to grade and a quiz to put together, and wanted to get at least half of it done by five o'clock, and Danny had just wasted fifteen minutes of his time…

_**End of chapter one**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolutionary**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Danny Phantom, it was created and there for owned by Butch Hartman…have a good day…/b

Summery: Danny has been given a history assignment that he must complete over spring break, yet the unlucky thing for him however is that his assigned partner for the assignment is none other than Dash Baxter, the school's number one bully and golden boy. And just when Danny thinks he can escape from the bully for the week by spending it in North Carolina at his Grandma Fenton's Victorian Estate, Dash's father makes his son join the Fenton's on their family getaway to do the assignment because if he fails it, he's off the foot ball team.

So will these to get along for one week for the sake of school work or will the crack under pressure and destroy each other…or maybe they will uncover some interesting history about their families…

**Chapter two**

Dalton Baxter sat on a log before a dwindling fire, his only company was the stars, his musket and his fellow soldier, Edward Elric who was glaring at the slowly dying flames with much contemp. Dalton shifted his footing as he prodded the charcoal logs with a stick he had picked up, causing the shorter young man to glance his way, by the looks of it, Edward looked to be sixteen but by now, Dalton new better than that, he knew that the golden blond was actually eighteen and had seen his fair share of the war already over the past year.

"So you got a girl or something?"

Edward asked him bluntly as Dalton looked at him with startled purple eyes as he poked at the cooling embers.

"Oh, me…no…I haven't found that special someone yet…you? I see you writing letter to home nearly every day."

Dalton inquired as he saw the young man's cheeks flush slightly.

"I write mostly to my little brother Alphonse… But yeah… there is a girl… but I'd be lucky if she'd even look my way."

Edward replied as he tried not to keep eye contact with his fellow soldier as he leaked what little information about his crush on a special young woman. Dalton however gave him a smile as he returned to prodding the dying fire.

"Must be nice to have something to look forward to when you get home…"

Dalton muttered as the golden eyed young man looked at him with a look of pity. Edward knew that this war had taken its toll on Dalton, and he knew that the other man's father had fought in the French and Indian War. And because of that his father was fighting on the side of the British and Dalton was fighting for the freedom of the Colonies. Both he and his father had their disagreements but the war had put a rift in the family for good.

**Modern day, Amity Park, Casper High, two days till Spring Break**

Jack sat at his desk at the head of the class room getting a head start on finishing grading the home work from the night before as his students were taking their pop quizzes as stifled coughs, and shifting of chairs echoed around the small room. As Jack worked away on grading the papers he heard the sound of a chair grinding against the floor as if was being pushed out from under a desk. Jack looked up to see Paulina walking up toward his desk with a smile painted on her face with her quiz paper in her hand.

"Already finished Paulina?"

Jack asked quietly as he reached out for the paper as the teen aged girl handed it to him.

"Yes Mr. Vessalius, and may I say you look really handsome today?"

The teal eyed girl said with a flirty wink as Jack just raised his eye brows at the girl.

"Thank you for your flattery Ms. Paulina but that's not going to raise your grade… now back to your seat."

The green eyed man told her as she silently shunned him and walked back to her seat. Jack gave out a sigh as he went back to his papers, sure he was popular with the ladies, that were no lie, and he even used that to his advantage at times, but he dropped that while he was at the school or even when he ran into a student outside of class. Sometimes he wondered why he was dumped into this world instead of another.

As Jack continued to grade papers, one by one the rest of the students turned in their quizzes and returned to their individual seats. After a while Jack stood up from his desk and pulled out his golden pocket watch, flipping it open to check the time as a music box melody escaped from the watch and fell silent again as he snapped the watch shut and put it away.

"Is everyone done with the quiz?"

The braided haired man asked as he looked around the room seeing nods here and there as well as a few students respond with a muttered "yes."

"Alright there are still a few minutes left before the bell rings and so I will let you all have 'free time' you can use this time to talk to you assigned partners for the history project or you can get started on your home work, other than that, you can do what you like."

Jack told his students as a few of the jocks cheered and gave high fives to their fellow foot ball players as others pulled their chairs across the room to sit with their friends and mingle a bit before class was let out. Jack however went back to his desk and sat down as he noticed Dash Baxter walk up the front of the class to speak with him.

"Mr. Vessalius?"

Dash asked timidly as Jack looked at the teen expectantly.

"Yes Mr. Baxter?"

Jack asked as he inter twined his fingers before him on the desk as he looked at the boy.

"I was wondering if there was any ways to get some extra credit…to you know…boost my grade?"

The purple eyed young man asked as he scratched the back of his head as he had a worried look on his face. Jack knew that Dash was one of his more poorly educated students but the teen held a steady "C" in his class but that was just barely holding on by a thread. Jack leaned back in his chair listening to the creaky springs as he thought for a moment. He knew that one of the only ways that Dash would pass his class was if he got a good grade on the history project that was due after spring break, which was plenty of time for him to get his things together. After a few moments of pondering, Jack looked back toward the teen that was standing in front of his desk waiting patiently for his reply.

"I can really think of anything to give for extra credit right now Dash, all I can tell you is that you need to do your fair share of work on the history project with you partner Danny."

Jack explained to him as Dash gave him a small nod.

"Thanks Mr. Vessalius."

The blond headed teen said and walked back to his seat and then over to Danny Fenton who Jack noticed flinched rather noticeably at the sight of his fellow class mates. Bullies had their affects on their fellow students even when they had no intention of harming them. As Jack watched the two boys he noticed Danny's timid gestures and Dashes uncomfortable body language that said "I'd rather not be asking you but…" He smiled slightly to himself, he liked it when his student worked out their problems themselves, that was less stress for him and it made him proud as a teacher.

**After School**

"So…what are we going to do about our project?"

Dash asked as he fallowed behind Danny as he walked home from school. Danny however what wondering how he was going to survive the afternoon with Dash at his house.

"I don't know… May be we will start by looking things up online about the events of certain cities that were around during that time and how those people managed during the war?"

Danny suggested as he walked ahead of the taller and more bulker teenager, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Yeah that would be a start…"

Dash said thinking aloud as he fallowed behind the frailer boy. When they arrived at The Fenton Works, Danny walked inside and was greeted by his father holding up a new invention that he obviously planned to try to use during their trip to North Carolina.

"Hey! Danny!"

Jack Fenton said as he greeted his son at the door.

"Hey…dad…what is that?"

Danny asked as Dash gave his father an equally confused look as they looked at the box shaped object in his hands.

"I call it the 'Fenton Specter Detector'!"

Jack boomed as the two teen walked into the living room.

"Are you going to tell us how it works?"

Danny asked broadly as he stood waiting for his father to finish.

"You bet!"

His father bellowed in reply as he flipped a small switch on the machine.

"It sends out electrical waves that can detect a ghost's presence."

Jack started to explain Dash looked at the box curiously.

"But that's not all! Its light turns red when a ghost comes near it."

Jack further explained as the light turned red and Danny gave out a nervous laugh.

"Well look at that there is a ghost nearby! Dash and I are going up to my room so see ya dad!"

Danny said hurriedly as he darted up the stairs with Dash fallowing behind him as the light on the box went out.

"Hmm…"

Jack scratched his head as he looked at the box.

"Must have malfunctioned…"

He muttered as he turned it off.

Meanwhile in Danny's room, Dash dropped his book bag down on the floor next to the full size bed as Danny did the same but ungracefully dropped it onto the mattress. The frailer boy then walked over to his desktop computer and sat down in the computer chair and booted it up. As the computer started to wake up from its deep sleep, Danny spun the chair around to face Dash who was now sitting rather nervously on his bed, his shoulders were stiff as if he would jump out of the window if anything strange popped out at him.

"Sorry about my Dad, he has a new invention everyday…"

Danny explained as the football player just looked at him.

"…it's kind of embarrassing…"

He added as he turned back to his computer to type in his login password.

"Yeah, my Dad's the same way with his college football awards…"

Dash replied, it wasn't quite the same, but in a way, both of their parents were being proud, so in a way it was embarrassing. But Dash agreed that Mr. Fenton had won the Most Embarrassing Fathers Award by a long shot.

"So…where should we start with our project?"

Danny suddenly asked as he logged onto the internet as he looked over his shoulder, he wanted to get as much of this project done as he could before he went on spring break and he was sure that Dash wanted that as well.

"Um…I'm not really sure about that…like I know my dad said that we have an ancestor that had served in the Revolutionary war but…not much else is known about him…I guess there was kind of a split in the family because of it…"

Dash said as Danny slowly turned around to look at him.

"So you could have cousins and not even know about them?"

"Pretty much…"

Dash told him as he looked over Danny's shoulder from where he sat to try and see what was on the computer screen.

"What about you?"

He then asked as Danny blinked at him and turned back to the computer and typed something in the search engine.

"Well, I know that I had one ancestor, I can't remember his name for the life of me but I know that my Grandmother lives is the same house in North Carolina that he lived in, there is even an old family cemetery on the property."

Danny told him as he looked at some of the search engine results that had come up on the computer and then leaned back in his computer chair and sighed out of irritation.

"What?"

Dash asked as he looked at Danny quizzically.

"There is not a single website that tells about the lives of everyday people during the Revolutionary War…"

Danny replied as he exited out of the internet browser and turned around to face dash who was still sitting on his bed.

"I guess we need to go to the library…"

Danny muttered as he glared at nothing in particular. He remembered that his history teacher, Mr. Vessalius, had said that this assignment was going to be easy…now he was sure that the green eyed man was laughing at him.

"The Library? Doesn't it close in an hour?"

Dash asked as Danny nodded.

"Yeah…So I guess we have only two options to our dilemma."

"And what are those?"

Dash asked as he raised an eye brow at the frailer boy sitting across from him.

"One, we go to the public library right away after school and do research until we are kicked out…"

"And the second?"

Dash asked, he didn't really like Danny's first option as he wasn't that into reading books, well, not all books, he liked reading Twilight and Harry Potter but everyone read those books, except for those who didn't have any taste in igood writing/i.

"The second option is one that I really hope that we won't have to do."

Danny said as Dash gave him another quizzical look.

"You come along to North Carolina with my family over spring break…"

Danny told him as he had a regretful look on his face, and Dash could tell that Danny Really didn't want him to tag along on his family's vacation.

"Well…I do know that if I fail this assignment I'm off the foot ball team…and I'm not a huge fan of the Library…"

Dash told him as the boy across from him shrugged. Not very many people in this day and age were into going to the library, and even though Danny didn't like the idea of having Dash tag along over Spring break to his grandmother's house, he had to admit that it would give them more time on doing their project.

"Ugh…I guess we can do both… But first we will have to see if it's okay with my parents and you're parents if you come along… besides… My grandma is like a historian on our family's history."

Danny said as he got up from his chair and started to walk out of his room.

"Where are you going?"

Dash asked as he fallowed Danny out of the room.

"To the Lab…That's where my mom and Dad should be right now, if they say its okay for you to come with us this week then you can ask your folks."

Danny told him as the larger teen nodded as he fallowed Danny down into the basement where, sure enough, Danny's Dad and mom were located. The two of them looked like to be working on another machine that looked like a hover craft of sorts.

"Hey Mom, Dad?"

Danny called to his parents as they glanced up at him. Danny's father went straight back to work on the machine as Maddie whipped of her gloved hands and removed her goggles, allowing her short red hair to escape from under her hood.

"What is it sweetie?"

His mother asked as she approached the two boys.

"Um…well…Dash and I have a history assignment to complete by the end of spring break and I was wondering if he could come with us to Grandma's so we can work on it more…"

Danny asked as he looked at his mother. Maddie glanced between the two teens and then smiled. She knew that Danny and Dash didn't get along well at school, this she heard from her daughter Jazz. But being the mother that she was she couldn't really say no when her son was asking her about something school related. So Maddie gave Danny a nod.

"That's fine, as long as Dash gets the permission of his parents first, and the two of you MUST do your school assignment while we are there."

Maddie told them as Jack popped his head up from the machine he had his nose in and nodded just like his wife had done.

"Just do what your Mother says…"

Jack said as he went back to the work on the machine as Maddie giggled at her husband. It was obvious to her as well as the two teenagers that the larger man had not been paying attention to his son's question as he was too involved in tinkering with the machine.

"Now, Dash if you need to, you can use the phone in the kitchen, I made sure to put a special device on it that doesn't allow paranormal interference."

Maddie told the taller boy as he gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks Miss. Fenton."

Dash thanked Danny's mom and then darted up the stairs toward the kitchen to call his folks to see if it was alright with them. When Dash had vanished up the stairs Danny then looked at his mother and glanced at his father.

"Hey mom? Do you think it would also be ok if I ask grandma if Dash and I could look at those old letters she has from the revolutionary war?"

Danny asked as his mother gave him an odd glance as she walked back over to the engine as her son fallowed her.

"I don't see why she wouldn't let you, but it is nice to ask. But I do have a question for you Danny, what is that assignment that you and Dash are working on about?"

Maddie inquired as her son gave out a sigh.

"Its about the daily lives of the people of the revolutionary war…my history teacher, Mr. Vessalius, said it was supposed to be the easiest in the class but so far we haven't found anything relating to it."

Danny explained as his mother gave him a nod.

"I see…"

Maddie said thoughtfully as she looked down at her youngest child.

"It seems that your teacher wants you to try and put yourselves in the situations of the people of that time. Like real historians do when they are trying to piece together a person's life before they had died."

Maddie told her son as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Just like Mae dose with her anthropology?"

Danny asked as his mother gave out a small laugh.

"Yes, just like our family friend."

She told him as they heard Dash coming down the stairs toward them. Maddie greeted the boy with a smile.

"So Dash did your parents say it was okay?"

Maddie asked sweetly as Dash nodded slowly.

"Yeah, they said yes…"

Dash replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, Danny took the wild guess that his father had probably said something along the lines of if he failed he was off the football team. Maddie however didn't take much notice to the boy's body language, beside this was really the first time she had actually talked to the teen.

"Well alright, I guess it's settled then, did your parents want to talk with us or anything?"

She asked as Dash nodded.

"Yeah, my mom wants to know the details of the trip and all, I told her I would give you our number so that you can call when you have the time."

Dash told Maddie as she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Dash, when is your mother usually home?"

Danny's mother asked as she walked over to a work bench that had some scattered papers on it and some pens of sorts as well as other things like, screws, nuts, bolts and other tools.

"Usually she he home around 2, she works as a nurse at the nursing home."

Dash told her as he began to tell Miss. Fenton his home phone number as Danny watched him. He had observed that Dash was very polite when it came to his parent and when he wasn't around the other jocks at school, but that didn't mean Danny wasn't watching his back. The Dash he knew was a snake, and a bully. He liked to pick on the "weaker" kids at school and make their lives a living hell, so Danny was sure that this coming week, Dash was going to find some time for pummeling him.

As Dash glanced at his watch after he told Danny's mother his number he flashed her a smile and told her he had to leave, as he passed Danny, he told the frailer boy that he would see him at school the next day. As Dash vanished up the stairs again for the second time, Danny gave a sigh of relief that he had survived one night with Dash Baxter the school's biggest bully and star football player. He then walked up the stairs toward the living room, as he arrived into the room, he spotted Dash letting himself out with his book bag slung over his shoulder, which means that he must have gone up to his room to grab it. Danny didn't really bother to tell Dash good-bye, simply for the reason that they didn't have a good friendly relationship going on between them.

He then felt a hand land softly onto his shoulder, the touch nearly caused him to jump but when he looked to where the hand had come from he saw his mother's smiling face.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have a roommate while at your grandmother's this week."

Maddie said as she saw her son deflate slightly as if the news just hit him, even though the idea was his to begin with.

"Yeah…and I guess that I should start writing my will…"

Danny muttered under his breath as he walked toward the stairs that lead up to his bedroom on the second floor. Maddie watched her son until he vanish from her sight and then walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone that was attached to the kitchen wall as she pulled out the paper that had Dash's home phone number on it and dialed it. She waited for it to pick up.

"Um hello, is this Miss. Baxter?...Yes, this is Mss. Fenton, Danny's mother, I would like to speak to you about the arrangements for this week while Dash will be in our care…"

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
